Systems Reboot
by SonOfKenobi243
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald has been having some weird things going on with him lately. After a serious encounter with a hallucination (or so it seems) of the Purple Man one night, he goes out to seek help from Mike Schmidt. Can Jeremy be saved, or will he go insane just as the animatronics have. Will the Purple Man's true plot come into play? Will they win, or will it be Game Over? Find out
1. Chapter 1: Jeremy

Dear readers, I would like to give credit to a song that kinda inspired me with this story. The song is called "Springtrap" by Madame Macabre. Believe me, it will be stuck in your head after you listen to it's so good. Plus i'm working on the title picture, i'll put it on as soon as I can. This story is like a story that is based after the place was burned down on the third Five Nights At Freddie's game, the good ending happened in the third game instead of the bad ending where the children's souls were released. It may have burned down, and everything seemed to be gone, but is it? Would the Purple Man honestly let his terrifying creations just go like that? He built the Pizzeria's to attract children to him into his clutches. Now that it's gone, what is he supposed to do now? Did he die along with the fire, or did he just burn it down to cover his tracks and release his true plans? And whatever happened to the other animatronics? Did he just hide them away, or did he truly destroy them? What happened to the five children's souls that haunted the old animatronics? Did they move on, or are they still here to watch over us to make sure nothing like the massacres of the Pizzeria's ever again? Was there more souls of children that were slain there? What about the little girl from the bite of '87? Did she haunt anyone or anything? Whatever happened to the phone guy? Where is he? Where did he go? If Purple Man did in fact survive, will he rise again? Will he once more don the identity of Springtrap? Find out for yourselves. Enjoy.

oh, p.s, A.T.F means After The Fire, referenced to the fire that burned down the place in the third game.

Prelude

Two weeks A.T.F, Jeremy

He was partially glad it burned down, but his only regret was working there in the first place. He usually just had those hallucinations whenever he worked there, but ever since it burned down he would hallucinate, they would enter his room coming for him but he knew that's all it was was hallucinations. But now he's terrified than ever. One night he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and his eyes were the color purple. His hands were turning the same color. It wasn't the usual kind of color purple you would have like whenever you get a bruise, but like a bright Easter egg colored purple. Tonight he was afraid it would happen again. He left all the lights in his gigantic house on. He made all the money to buy it working at one pizzeria, which was then replaced by a horror attraction, based on what went on in there. He knew what happened on in there. Most people called him a lunatic for believing what the attraction really said, but did they ever work there? Did they see the true colors of the what the animatronics hid behind the doors? Many times would he catch them in his room, in the vents, in the hallway coming for him. He was always surprised that he even surprised all those nights working there, even though it was only five nights the first job. Then he was changed to the day shifts, and then suddenly, almost the exact same date the night guard to the cheaper Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria Mike Schmidt was fired, he suddenly, don't know how, but ended up working in another room, during the night, surviving one single animatronic. It was like time just stopped on him and dropped him off in that place. He racked his brain trying to figure out what happened for days. Another weird thing that happened, he never can remember how he get's home. Its like one minute he's taking his coat off the rack and putting on to head home, the next he's hanging back up on the rack at home.

He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He put in his ear buds and hit play on his IPod. It started playing then for some reason just stopped. He checked his IPod and it was glitching. He checked the alarm clock on his bed stand and it read twelve thirty. He felt his heart began to race as fear slowly settled in. He heard whispering coming from his ear buds, slowly increasing volume. He pulled the ear buds out of his ears before the whispering could be heard clearly, but as he did it it unplugged from his IPod and sounds blared into the quietness around him. He could hear the voice now, laughing. "Hello, Jeremy, did you miss me?" it laughed. He tossed the IPod across the room into the bathroom, the laughing fading as it went away. The stereo in his alarm clock's speakers blared to life continuing the conversation. "Aww, you didn't have to do that Jeremy, I was going to it back to normal when I got done. Now you broke it, all those songs gone. Pity isn't it?" it asked innocently, laughing hysterically afterwards.

"No, g-g-go away, you went away with the fire, you had too, you just _had _to," Jeremy stammered.

"Oh, but I did Jeremy, but in the way you would think I would. You see, I made some, _minor_ adjustments before I died."

"Then how are you here? No, your _not_ here. You're just a hallucination, like all the others. You're nothing but in my head."

"Yes! Exactly, i'm in your head! But the thing is i'm not a hallucination."

"Yes you are, you have to be," Jeremy said backing up away from the clock.

"Jeremy, why don't you take a look in the mirror hanging on the wall right beside you," the voice said. Jeremy looked over and nearly wet his pants. A purple man, shadowing his every move stood on the other side looking over at him. Jeremy lifted his hand and studied it. It was normal shaded and everything, like it would be, but in the mirror it was purple. The mirrored Jeremy's eye sockets were completely white, and glowing. It's hair was purple as well.

"No, that's just another hallucination as well. YOU'RE NOT REAL! I can close my eyes and when I open them you'll be gone." Jeremy closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them the mirror showed what he should be seeing, just a reflected image of himself. He let out a sigh of relief. Just as he did it a purple arm shot out of the mirror followed by the owners head and body. The hand grabbed him by the neck, it's face looming in front of Jeremy's. "Not real huh?" it asked, "Then why am I still here?"

It's hand closed tighter around Jeremy's neck till he passed out. He woke up screaming, on the floor. He looked over at his alarm clock and it read seven AM. He breathed out a sigh of relief first, then he remembered what just happened to him. He stood up slowly squirting at the mirror afraid another hand would shoot out and grab him by the neck again. Luckily nothing happened, except a note attached to the mirror that read "I'm still here, and this time i'm not leaving. Enjoy the rest of your day Jeremy. TTYL, your second conscience."

_Second conscience? They have those?_ he wondered. He knew it wasn't good though. He had to find out someone to help him with this, but who? His girlfriend couldn't know about it, it would ruin them. There's only one person he could think of: Mike Schmidt.

Chapter 1: Sushi Bar Man!

He got up off the floor, changed clothes, got some breakfast, went back upstairs and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He passed the mirror and was going down the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. He walked back up and looked in the mirror again. Bright purple streaks colored random strands in his hair. _Oh great,_ He thought,_ now everyone's gonna think i'm gay. Isn't that just great._ He walked over to his closet and traded his jacket out with a hoodie. He left it unzipped and pulled the hood as far over his head as possible. He headed back down the stairs, and walked out the door. It was really foggy, but hey, most mornings in Fall are like that. He walked over to the car, unlocked the door and got inside. He closed the door and was about to place the keys in the ignition when a a head popped up behind his seat and scared him nearly to death. "HI DADDY!" a six year old girl yelled, Jeremy screaming his head off from it. "Daddy, why do you still scream like a girl?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Jamie, what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked.

"Nah, the bus wan earwy," she said in one of those cute little ways that always makes you giggle, "Besides, my teacher is weawly mean and I don't wike her."

"Your Kindergarten teacher?"

"Uh, duh, what other teacher do i have?"

"Do you want me to go talk to her about it?"

"No, she would probabwy just get madder that i towd you," she said, sitting back into her car seat.

"Well, I guess I have to take you to school then."

"No Daddy, don't do that, pweeease!"

"Well, fine but just for today, okay? I'll just call Monica and see if she'll babysit you for today okay?"

"YAY, Molly's house!" she laughed jumping up and down in her seat. He smiled and remembered how much she reminded him of her mother. Monica is Jeremy's girlfriend, but isn't Jamie's mother. Jamie's mother died in a car crash when Jamie was only two years old. "Alright, buckle up," Jeremy says placing the key in the ignition and turning it. The engine roared to life as he pulled out of the driveway. He taped his pockets and couldn't find his phone. "Um, Jamie, have you seen my phone?"

"Ya, it's wight here," she says, waving the phone.

"What are you doing with it?" I laugh.

"I was pwaying 'Where's My Wataw?'"

"'Where's My Water?'"

"Ya, 'Where's My Wataw."

"Oh, okay. You know how to call people on that thing right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well, i'm kinda busy driving, so can you call her?"

"Otay Daddy," she say, looking down at the phone's screen. Normally he would do it but he loves listening to her talk. She put the phone up to her ear and waited. "Daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why do phones always wing so fweakishwy wong?"

"_Fweakishwy?_" He asked her, his eyebrow raised.

"Ya, you know wike on those TV shows, they scweam '_Ah, that beast so ugwy and fweakishwy stinky, ahhhhhh!'" _she says giggling, making him laugh in the process.

"Jamie you're a nut you know that?" he laughs.

"No, you aw a nut!" She laughs more.

"Excuse me? I will pull this car over and tickle you till you cry!"

"You wouldn't!" She say her eyes widening, giggling in the process.

"I would, and I will!" he says pulling over onto the side of the road onto the grass and running around to her car door. He opens it and she's laughing already, "No, daddy, don't do it!"

"Do it? Okay!" he laughs, his hands shooting out, making her laugh more, "no, I said don't do it, stop it pweeeease!" she laughs. He stops to let her catch her breath. He looked down at then ground then back up at her and she's staring intently into the back of the driver's seat, her breathing heavy and her face sweaty.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy you need to go to the hospital, you are sick," she said, still staring at the seat.

"What do you mean i'm sick?"

"Daddy, your eyes were purple," she said looking at him, her face scared and full of fear. The phone she dropped beside her seat came on and Monica's voice spoke from it. "Hello, Jeremy? Are you there? Hellooo?"

He reached for the phone and walked to the front of the car, "Monica," he spoke into it, "I need you to come pick up Jamie and let her stay at your house for a couple of days."

"Jeremy, are you ok? You sound a little, shook up."

"I don't know what's going on, somethings happening to me i can't explain it."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Fifth Avenue around Baxters Street."

"Okay i'm on my way," she says, the phone line ending. I walk over to the tire and sit down in front of it, and drop my head into my lap. I start hearing Jamie talking to someone. "Jamie, who you talking to?"

"no one Daddy." she says. I walk over and look in and as soon as I do i swear I saw another child look at me then disappear. "Jamie what was that?"

"Jamie don't lie to me now."

"Daddy, no one was there."

"Okay, I hope not." he said, just as Monica pulled up beside him. She got out and ran over to the car door. "Jeremy what's wrong, tell me." she asked.

"Monica I-I can't explain it just take Jamie and watch over her, I'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Monica please, Just do this one favor for me please, I can't see her like that again. Take her car seat with you, I'll text you later okay?" he asked. She hesitated before she unbuckled Jamie and grabbed the car seat. She walked over to the car and opened the door, placed the seat inside and buckled Jamie back into it. She looked back at Jeremy to see the car start and leave. She shut the door and walked back around to the drivers side, opened the car, and placed the keys in the ignition.


	2. Chapter 2: Research

Chapter Two, Reasearch. (dear readers, this part was inspired by the song just realeased by The Living Tombstone "Die In A Fire", people seriously watch the video, but warning you will feel sorry for the animatronics)

Jeremy Pulled Up to the Sushi Parlor in town, turned the keys off, locked the doors and walked through the front door, his hood still up over head. He looked down at his arms and spotted a purple vein as plain as anything, and pulled the sleeve down over it to cover it. He walked ver to the counter, saw a man shouting Chinese at a quite angry woman in the back. He walked to where the man was, the man finishing his order for the old guy beside him. He exchanged the order for a couple of green papers and some coins then placed them in the register. The man pointed at Jeremy, "Alright, what you ordering young man?"

"Um, I'm looking for Mike Schmidt," Jeremy replied.

"Whose asking?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald," he replied. The man looked over at him then smiled. "Ah, Jeremy old friend, good to see you. Go grab a seat I'll join you in a minute." Jeremy didn't question and walked over to a booth in the back. Few minutes later he heard Mike walking over to him, sat down in the seat in front of him. "So, Jeremy, hows things been going?"

"Crazy man, crazy."

"Well that's life ya. Hows that daughter of yours?"

"She's growing up faster than I can keep track."

"Children will do that to you, no doubt. Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Nah i'm fine, thanks."

"No problem," he said. He leaned forward and placed his hands onto the table, "So, what's up?"

"Something is going on with me I can't figure out what it is," he replied.

"Girl troubles?"

"No, just, ugh see for yourself." Jeremy said pulling his hood of his head, showing the purple in his hair.

"Good god your not going gay are you?"

"I"m NOT GAY!"

"Okay okay just checking. So what am I looking at?"

"Look, the past week or so, i'v been hallucinating. Like they were coming for me."

"Yeah and?"

"You remember Vincent?"

"Oh yeah, old Purple Skin. Yeah why?"

"You remember how he disappeared after the old Animatronics were used as Spare parts in the back room?"

"Yeah why?"

"He didn't go anywhere. After they failed to revive the really old animatronic in the back, It turned out he went crazy and took out the robot in the suit, but kept the suit instead."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I watched him die. I don't remember exactly how or when I got the Job as the guard at the Horror attraction, or even how I got home, but ever since I saw Springtrap's suit, I have been well, what you would say going insane. Ever since the Animatronics, all of them, disappeared, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Balloon Boy, all them, I have been hallucinating. During the Job, I swear I would see the original Freddy Walking in front of the window, then fall, then all of a sudden jump in my face but disappear. Same thing for the original Chica, Foxy, Marionette, and Balloon Boy. I never saw Bonnie though. But, Vincent was there, in Springtrap's suit. The suit eventually killed him though, but I swear it wasn't the Vincent we knew. He would crawl through the vents, stand right at my door, stand in the window looking at me. And then once he died, all I remember was looking at four masks on the ground of Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Freddy; and then suddenly me hanging up my coat at the house."

"Wow, that's um, that's weird."

"That's not all. You remember how Vincent started to get a little jumpy, almost crazy, before he went completely purple?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw what he saw in the mirror. Just last night, I saw me in the mirror, but my reflection was different. My eyes were completely white and glowing, my hair completely purple as well as my skin. He talked to me through my phone and the radio. And then he grabbed by the neck, i passed out and woke up on the floor."

Mike studied the table, his face serious. "Anything else happen other than that?"

"No why?"

"There's something I need to show you." he said. He got up, told the dude at the counter he was leaving early then walked out the back door of the restaurant, motioning for Jeremy to follow. They walked out the back door and he walked this really old decayed Chevy rotting to the ground. He opened the trunk and revealed an underground chamber. "Cool, so you live in a car behind a Sushi Parlor. Nothing weird about that."

"Shut up. Just follow me." Jeremy walked down the stairs into a large room. Boards posted with pictures of the pizzeria and the animatronics, news clippings and other related stuff were everywhere. "What is all this?"

"Everything is connected to something somehow, don't know what though. But anyway, come here, I want you to see this." He walked to a computer and placed a taped recording into a player and displayed it onto the screen. It showed Freddy walking down the hall, a shadowy figure running into a room as Freddy was walking. the room the figure walked in grabbed like a hand ax and ran back out the room towards Freddy, shoved him down and started brutally beating him to death. Freddy looked pained as he was being chopped up into bits, watching in fear as the blade came down on his eye and ended him. Then got up, and saw Bonnie walking down the hall, tackled the bunny and did the same to it. It happened to both Chica and Foxy next. He walked back down the hall towards the light in the hall the Animatronics were walking to. He went in the room, opened a supply closet and looked in at an old empty suit hefted the hand ax and walked towards it, then slaughtered it. A golden bear head bounced out the door, the hat falling off. He walked out the supply closet and went to the back room where a familiar looking suit lay on the ground. He looked up at the camera, then busted it. Vincent's face disappeared as the screen became blurry, but the audio was still working. suddenly the laughing of children filled the room. Jeremy heard Vincent scream, the sound of the ax dropping and hitting the floor. They saw in the other camera for the stage him stumbling onto it, streaks of purple quickly going through his hair, his skin slowly turning the same shade. They saw very faint children like shapes circling around him, tormenting him. Vincent clutched his head as everything on him started turning purple including his clothes. The children disappeared and Vincent's screaming ceased. He looked up at the camera and stared at it, his eyes glowing pure white. He chuckled then picked up the hat and threw it at the camera. All the cameras went out. "I wasn't there that night," Mike said. "Vincent told me he got fired the day before for tampering with the newer animatronics back at the other Pizzeria and wanted to say his goodbyes to the older ones. You remember how phone guy, i'm sorry I never really learned his name."

"Neither did I."

"Well, you remember how he told us that one of the spare suits in the back. A yellow one?"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't the only time it was used. I got these from the other Pizzeria. Watch." he said. He placed another tape into the player, the screen coming back on. It showed one of the cameras in the hall, another shadowy figure running into a room.

"When was this?"

"Right after they sent the older animatronics to the pizzeria i was assigned to. You know, the cheapo."

"Yep."

"Watch." The Newer animatronics looked in the room where the night guard usually is. No one there. They walked back out heard someone calling for them. At the end of the hallway they saw Springtrap waving at them. As they started walking to him he disappeared into a large enough room for the seven of them. They walked in, the room completely dark. The door instantly shut behind them. "Hello?" BB asked. Then sparks shot everywhere as they were relentlessly destroyed. BB and BG screamed as he became victim of the metal blood bath. Then silence. And then Springtrap's face right in front of the camera as it became ripped off. End tape.

"So, your saying Vincent killed all of them?"

"Yes."

"Then what is happening to me?"

"I have no clue what it is, but you have to try to control it."


	3. Chapter 3: Resources

(readers, if you haven't seen this already go to because Scott just posted a new picture of Freddy and Bonnie for FNAF 4, warning you will freak out at the sight of the bastards. Other things i got ideas from for this chapter are from the gmod maps, enjoy)

Chapter three

Mike lead him back up the stairs and opened the hood of the old torn down Chevy. He thought of the Irony of how he lives in a nicer house and how Mike lives in an withered vehicle. Rather sad actually if you think about it. He went inside, told one of the dudes at the counter he was leaving early then walked back out over to his actual car and unlocked the door, motioning for Jeremy to follow. Jeremy didn't ask any questions and did as he asked. He got in on the other side and sat down. "Alright before we do anything else is there any more information you have that I need to know to about?" Jeremy asked.

"Um, yeah, i'll talk on the way."

"Quick question though, where are we going?" Jeremy asked. Mike looked over and grinned, placing the keys in the ignition and turning them, the car roaring to life. He pulled out and started driving. "Okay, so phone guy died."

"Wait what? How come I didn't know about this?"

"He died the fourth night i was working, he was finishing up his last week working there. The power ran out on him, I heard Freddy's music play then his scream on the recording."

"Well what happened to him?"

"Honestly I never found out, the cameras were disabled once the power went out. I couldn't see anything, but I know exactly what he saw."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I survived right at the last minute. Freddy was right there in my face then six o'clock hit and he was literally frozen centimeters from my face. I was so terrified I passed out. Vincent came and got me in the morning. I still have nightmares about it. Never have that experience unless you die. It's never good."

"Man, sorry. Still i wonder where Phone Guy ended up."

"I have an idea where he might be, but i'm not exactly sure."

"So where are we going?"

"Resources kid, resources." he said. The car came to a stop in front of an old building reading Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It looked a lot similar to the one Jeremy worked at himself but little different. This looked a whole lot cheaper. "Welcome to Cheapo's Pizza." He laughed. He got out and walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He took out a shotgun, two pistols, a metal baseball bat and a crowbar. He handed Jeremy one of the pistols and the bat. "The animatronics were destroyed yes, but you never know."

"Um, why exactly are we here?"

"Vincent was telling me he overheard Phone guy talking to the manager the one day. He said they just received a large delivery of something but they weren't sure if they were gonna use them yet. That's all he could understand. We never found out where they took it though. I have a slight idea though where it might be."

"And where exactly would that be?"

"Come on, lets go."

"Are you just gonna make me watch or something?"

"That's the plan. Now come on."

"Following a man into a haunted death pizzeria. Perfect day for you isn't it Jeremy?" he muttered to himself. They walked up to the front door and opened it. Wasn't even locked. "I swear I locked this place before I left yesterday."

"You were here yesterday?"

"Yeah so?"

"I thought you would have more sense than that."

"Oh shut up and follow me." He looked at the time, his watch read 3:30. "Alright, now were only gonna stay for two hours total here okay? I'm not risking staying any longer than that. Who knows who's still here." he said. They walked in and looked around, defenses up. They walked past the main desk into the hallways, down past the security office, the lights flickering overhead. "Damn when you say this place was cheap you wasn't fooling around."

"Ya think? The only advantage I have on you compared to the other pizzeria is the office has doors to close on the bastards. Bad thing, it drains the energy."

"Energy?"

"Yeah, the place runs on some sort of rechargeable battery. Your power runs out on the nights shift here, you're pretty much gonna die. Trust me I've seen what happens to the other guards here, after the animatronics were disassembled I um, I remembered Phone Guy telling me in a recording on the fourth night to go take a look into one of those suits in the back room, He just did and was a little freaked out I could tell by the way his voice sounded in the recording. It was his last recording too. He said it was the first time he actually looked into those suits. Thinking back to it now I wish I hadn't have looked into them."

Jeremy studied Mike's face, the way he looked sick whenever he talked about it, the sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Mike, as gruesome as that sounds, at least you didn't see a person die in one. I did, it was gruesome."

They walked past the room where all the suits would have been but they weren't, they were gone, including the heads. He walked into the stage room, only sounds in there was the flickering of the lights, the wind and their footsteps. He walked behind the stage and flipped a large switch. Everything the place would run on in the day came on, the stage lights, the kitchen lights, and the front desk power came on. "Mike, isn't this a bad idea, if the power run out and there is someone still here, were gonna die."

"Nah, the power during the day time runs on normal power, only during the night time does it run on the battery. I don't know why but that's just how it works."

"Hey, you had all the old video tapes, you ever find the tape with the murdering of the five children I heard about?"

"no, not yet. For all I know the dude destroyed them. Anyway, come on, I remember something at the front desk." he said. They walked back through to the front desk, went behind and out a pair of keys out of his pocket. Mike set the shotgun on the desk with the crowbar. placed the key in the very bottom drawer lock and turned it. He pulled the drawer out and searched through a bunch of files. He found one and pulled it out and laid it on the desk. He opened the folder and searched through a bunch of papers. He found one and looked at it, then tossed it aside. It landed at Jeremy's foot. He was about to pick it up when Mike grabbed his arm and dragged him after exclaiming when he found a certain piece of paper, grabbing both the shotgun and the crowbar off the table. "Why didn't I look in there before?" Mike muttered along. Jeremy just watched in curiosity of how he was like that and how Mike was dragging by the arm like a child. They reached the Parts and services room and ran to a wooden door inside. He handed Jeremy the shotgun, "Ok, i'm gonna unlock this door. I have no idea what is down there now but I am not gonna take any chances. He slid the key into the lock and Jeremy readied the gun. He aimed right at the crack in the door as Mike slowly opened it. Mike hefted the crowbar and held it up as he looked in. "Follow me," he said. They went into the room, carefully and slowly, cautious of their surroundings. They reached the bottome of the steps and found a bunch of boxes sitting there, the whole room dork behind the boxes. Mike pulled a flashlight off his belt and shined it behind the open boxes laying on the ground. Five large rectangular crates sat upright behind the boxes labeled heavy, do not open without permission. A stack of stapled papers were stuck on the sides of the boxes. He slowly walked over to one of the wooden crates, looking at the papers. "Well, this makes no sense."

"What is it? Jeremy asked.

"These are new animatronic prototypes, they were planning to use them here since the older animatronics were glitchy and quite messed up as a better security protocol. The only good thing about these is that they are remote controlled." He looked through the papers some more. "Dang they were even planning on remodeling the entire pizzeria. Why they didn't go ahead and it honestly I have no clue whatsoever. The doors yes were gonna stay, but they were to remain shut at all times during the night, the night guard using the remote controls to control them, keeping the older animatronics from wondering to close to the security office."

"Well, why didn't they use them before the whole place got abandoned."

"That's what makes this weird, they were delivered after they closed the place down, why they did I have no clue."

"Then why did they-"

"Shh."

"Don't tell me to shush-"

"No, SHHHHH, don't you hear that?" Mike asked. They listened and heard something moving back up in the Parts and Services room. Suddenly the they heard a low whoosh sound like the power cutting off. "Shit, did I turn the power off?" they heard someone yell. They slowly walked back up the stairs and found a homeless guy standing in front of the power controls on the wall. "Uh, sorry, I was just uh, just trying to turn the bathroom water back on."

"Man what the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Mike asked.

"Well you dropped the front dor keys on the floor so i went over and picked them up and now i have a house, thanks dude."

"Normally I would have shot you in the head by now, but um, we could use the help, i guess. Have you seen any recording tapes anywhere?"

"Not that I remember, although I do remember seeing a box that said footag on it."

"Foot tag? Really?" Mike asked.

"Well, there were other letters on it but they were so faded out i couldn't make out what it said."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the kitchen." Mike walked back over to the control panel and turned the main power back on. As soon as he did he heard large heavy clanging footsteps running away from the Parts and Services room. He handed the Homeless guy the crowbar and pulled out his pistol, Mike aiming the shotgun out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Moved Boxes

(Dear readers, I am sorry I am taking so long with uploading new chapters and such, I've been a bit busy lately with stuff, let alone writing this chapter, and last night lets just say I had a brain explosion with an idea so i'll probably have the chapter after this one done soon, hopefully. Anyway, this chapter is an idea I had for the first chapter with Jeremy's daughter, so no that wasn't the last you would see of her, this isn't all you will see of her either. Enjoy)

Chapter Four, Silence (Jamie's POV)

Jamie got out of the car and grabbed a little stuffed animal she had brought into the vehicle with Jeremy. She still felt a little upset after seeing her dad like that. "Hey, Jamie, come on, my kids are gonna be here shortly and I know how much you like to jump out and surprise them, why don't you hurry up inside and go find a place to hide?" Monica coaxed her. It got Jamie to smile a little bit but her smile melted away as fast as it had appeared. She hugged her little stuffed dog closer. "Hey, Jamie, it will be fine, i'm sure he'll be alright. Come on," Monica said nicely, leaning down and holding out her hand. Jamie reluctantly gave her hand to Monica. They walked inside the house and Monica let go of Jamie's hand, Jamie instantly hugging Monica's leg. "Oh, don't worry about it, it'll be fine, i'm sure you father will be back know what, why don't you go find a seat at the table and i'll make you some lunch hows that sound?" Monica asked. Jamie slowly nodded her head and let go of Monica's leg. She walked into the kitchen still hugging her dog. She propped up on a seat by the bar table where the sink was and layed her bunny down. She folded her arms on it and rested the side of her head on them.

Monica got done hanging up her keys and her coat and walked in the kitchen, then stopped and looked at Jamie. Jamie hadn't said a word since they left Jeremy. Monica straightened back up and managed a smile, walking over to the cabinets. "You want a peanut-butter jelly sandwich?" Monica asked. Jamie slowly nodded, still resting her head on her arms. "Alrighty then, one PBJ sandwich coming right up!" she said in a low waiter voice, trying at least get her to laugh. Jamie didn't budge. She fixed the sandwich and laid it on a plate in front of her. Jamie looked up at it, poked it, then just let it sit there.

"Hmm, guess your not hungry right now are ya?" No reply. "You wanna watch some TV?" She asked. "Come on lets go watch some TV." She walked over and picked Jamie up and set her back on the floor. Jamie walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Monica walked over to the movie displayed and picked through some of the movie selections. "Lets see, we have _Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, How to Train Your Dragon, The Incredibles, Madagascar,_ what you want?" she asked. Jamie's perked upa bit when she said _Madagascar_. "Yeah, you wanna watch Madagascar don't you?" Monica grinned. Jamie was beginning to smile again. "_Madagascar_ it is then." She placed the DVD in the player and sat down beside Jamie. Jamie crawled up on her lap and rested her head on Monica's tummy. Jamie was smiling again now, giggling a little. Monica grabbed the remote and was about to skip the previews when Jamie held up her hands, "No, downt skip to ta peivwews, pwease!" Jamie begged. Monica dropped down the remote beside her, hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, I give up, you got me." she grinned, making Jamie laugh a little. Monica couldn't help but smile.

Jamie turned her attention back to the television screen. "Mowwy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you wowwied abouwt daddy?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she coaxed, stroking Jamie's hair. After about half an hour Jamie fell asleep on Monica's lap. Monica reached for a blanket and wrapped it around her, setting Jamie's head onto a pillow and laying the rest of her onto the couch. Monica reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She bent down, kissed Jamie on the forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

(Jeremy's POV)

He was the first to walk out of the parts and services room. He aimed the shotgun in both directions, left to right. He heard the main door open and shut as the Homeless guy and Mike both walked out behind him. "Clear," Jeremy said.

"Ok, Jeremy you can quit the G. I. Joe shit. Did you see anything?"

"No, but I did hear the front door open and close."

"Well run already! Let's go get this whatever-the-hell-it-is that scared the shit out of us." Jeremy ran down the hall, Mike and Homeless Guy following. They opened the door and scanned around the outside. Nothing. "Damn. Oh well, anyway, um, what's your name?" Mike asked the homeless guy

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy, go get that box that was in the kitchen that you was talking about."

"Yokeedokey," he said heading back into the Pizzeria. He came back thirty minute later with the box. "Here you go, one box of Footag."

Jeremy studied the box, looking at the letters. "Jimmy that says Footage."

"Oh, well that would make more sense." he scratched his head. Then he pulled out a taped recording and handed it over to Mike. "I found that just laying in front of the door. I don't know if this will be useful or anything but here you go anyway."

"Um, yeah i'm pretty sure we can use this, thanks," Mike said, picking up the box and setting it inside the car with the other tape.

"Where did you say you found that at?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I found it in the kitchen. Usually I saw it downstairs with all the other boxes and stuff but for some reason the creepy bear dude was down there moving stuff around so i'm guessing he moved it."

Mike stopped, right about to close the door and turned around and looked at Jimmy. "Creepy bear?" Mike said, his facial expression change to a deeply serious one.

"Yeah, you know, the one with the four miniature bears sticking out of it's body? Kinda reminds me of Freddy Kruger with the sharp claws and the four souls in his chest and stuff. He looked pretty bad."

"How... did you... see... the bear... and still live?" Mike said, walking towards Jimmy.

"I don't know, the creepy bunny dude was chasing me down the hall, I thought it was a game, I ran into a pile of boxes, a suit head was on me, and then I saw him. Why you so uptight?"

Mike looked sick to his stomach and walked over to his car. "We need to leave, now. Your coming too," he pointed at Jimmy, "You have a lot of talking to do."


End file.
